Fungus (Shadow Fight)
Summary Fungus is the third Eternal encountered in the Underworld, the multiplayer mode of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of the first floor of the Underworld, along with his brothers: Volcano, Megalith and Vortex. He makes his first appearance very early during the main events of Shadow Fight 2 when he gets awakened from his slumber by the Shadow Energy released to the world by Shadow, who opened the Gates of Shadows. He claims that humanity has poisoned the land and that it neraly killed his mushrooms, which is one of the reasons why he wants to cleanse the earth by absorbing the mind of every human with his mushrooms. Shadow challenges him to a fight in order to stop him from destroying the earth. The hero wins the duel and weakens the god in the process. Later on, after Shadow defeated Titan and destroyed the Gates of Shadows, he was tasked with defending one of his sister's magical artifacts, that were able to control destiny and fate. He represents the concept of diseases, and is one of Tenebris' creations. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Fungus Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely as old as the universe Classification: Eternal, Immortal, Embodiment of the concept of diseases, Force of Nature, Life Form, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic as Plant Manipulation; Mind Manipulation with Absorption through Fungus Manipulation (His mushrooms can absorb humanity's minds), likely Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against Shadow, who lacks a body), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Abstract Existence (Type 2, is the embodiment of the concept of diseases), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (Presumably Mid-Godly - embodies the concept of diseases, and diseases themselves must be destroyed to truly kill him, Sensei states that he would sill come back to life after getting killed, as any life form does), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Acrobatics Attack Potency: Planet level (While he doesn't state that he would destroy the planet, he should still be equal to Volcano and Megalith in strenght) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Shadow in combat after the previous dodged Hermit's natural, cloud to earth lightning. Can also dodge Shadow's lightning attacks at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Superhuman, possibly higher (Put up a good fight against Shadow before he became tired. Fought and killed many armies of humans in the past) Range: Standard to extended melee range with his cudgel. Dozens of meters with thrown sickles. Up to hundreds of meters with his magic. Planetary with his mind absorbing mushrooms. Standard Equipment: The Two-handed Cudgel, throwing sickles and the Monk's Amulet. Intelligence: Moderate (He is a very skilled combatant who's fought many sorts of fighters in the past, and as such gained a lot of knowledge over fighting styles and techniques), possibly higher (by absorbing humanity's minds) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earthquake:' Fungus has the ability to cause a devastating quake by stomping the ground, which can cause the opponent to fall and take damage. The only way to avoid it is by jumping, or hitting Fungus before he lands on the ground. *'Monk's Amulet:' Fungus moves his hands in a determined way, causing brown colored roots to rise from the ground, which traps the opponent for a brief moment, during which the trapped opponent remains immobilized. Monk's_Amulet(1).gif Gallery Fungus_Dungeon(10).png|His dungeon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Plant Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Club Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5